Lament Of The Underworld
by The High Queen Of Angst
Summary: "'Sweet dreams are made of these.' Or so I have been told. Though I wouldn't know, myself. I only weave these beautiful dreams. Fantasies. Desires. Urges. I fulfill them all...and more. But I am not afforded dreams of my own. I am only blessed with nightmares." A gift for my partner in crime, Fandom Angst. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: This piece is dedicated to a very special person on this site. My comrade. My partner in crime. My co-author and friend, Fandom Angst. This is to say thank you...for putting up with my noisy, crazy, ADD riddled mind. I can't imagine it was easy!**

**This story is solely and completely inspired by Fandom Angst's "Creatures of the Underworld." Though it should be read in perspective of that, I sincerely hope it can be enjoyed as a stand alone. Fandom Angst, my friend, I just thought you should be gifted with a lyrical interpretation of your work. To be able to see it through my eyes!**

**Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy! Please play "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These." by Marilyn Manson, as they are the featured lyrics in this story! I hold no responsibly for the psychological damage you sustain if you listen to anything else Marilyn Manson. You have all been warned.**

* * *

"_Sweet dreams are made of these."_ Or so I have been told. Though I wouldn't know, myself. I only weave these beautiful dreams. Fantasies. Desires. Urges. I fulfill them all...and more. But I am not afforded dreams of my own. I am only blessed with nightmares.

...but...

"_Who am I to disagree?"_ For this is the only world I know. The only thing I have. There is nothing else left of me. I am nothing. Nothing but an empty vessel waiting. Waiting to be filled with their many demands and ravenous appetites. And so...I cater to them.

Slowly descending the stair case, I can see them all. Mingling with each other in the lounge. Drinks passing their lips as giggles escape soon after. Everyone is so beautiful. Everyone so sophisticated and refined as they lie to themselves. They're all here for the same thing. Seeking the same satisfaction. Some coming from a great distance...just to have their needs met.

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

...for...you see...

"_Everybody's looking for something..."_ And I can be anything they want...for a price. Their most blessed dream. Or a most terrifying nightmare. I am anything. And everything.

_Some of them want to use you__  
__Some of them want to get used by you__  
__Some of them want to abuse you__  
__Some of them want to be abused_

Flawless as I trail my fingers along the banister. My decent into hell slow. Mesmerizing. Perfect for their eyes to behold. Giving them what they want. And I know exactly what they want. Can read it clear as day on their bodies...

Some of them want pain. I can see it. Feel it pouring off of them. They want violence. Those gravitate to Hatsuharu. He fights back. The damage is always significant...on both ends...but they pay well for Haru's punishment.

Some want to fulfill darker desires. They want to see the destruction of innocence. Momiji is well suited to their needs. Though we are all broken...Momiji is able to suppress the stains others have left upon him. To these customers...Momiji still presents an innocent conquest to corrupt.

Those with the inability to pay seek out Kyo. Filled with pain, anger, and resentment, the customers don't always leave satisfied. But they receive what they paid for.

_"__Sweet dreams are made of these..."_ ...for a price. And those with an endless supply of money, wealth, and resources...those who have gained _his_ favor and company.

_Who had a mind to disagree?_

...they come to me...

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_"__Everybody's looking for something..."_ Entering the lounge, an intoxicatingly charismatic smile gracing my lips, I begin my work of discovering their secrets. Wives wishing to forget their husbands. Husbands ready to discard the responsibility of careers and fatherhood.

Men and women lonely enough to pay for the beautiful lie of warmth and affection. Even if only for a single night. A single moment of comfort to ease their desolation. Though...these desolate bleeding hearts are rare. Few and far between.

_Some of them want to use you!__  
__Some of them want to get used by you_

Those who frequent this world. Those present tonight. They come with ravenous hunger.

_Some of them want to abuse you!__  
__Some of them want to be abused!_

Their greedy eyes falling upon me. My smile perfect. Beautiful. Flawless in its invitation as I watch them whisper to each other.

_I wanna use you _

_And abuse you_

_I wanna know what's _

_In_

_Side_

_You_

My movements come slow and practiced. I am nothing. Simply an empty vessel. Beautiful in its outward appearance and presentation, but empty nonetheless. Ready to be filled. Making my way through the nameless figures, I remain an alluring mystery for them to gaze upon. And...in truth...they want it that way. They don't want to know me. Know who I really am. I am a simple vessel. Empty and hollow. Hollow...so I can become anything they want.

_Moving on, moving on__  
__Moving on, moving on_

And once their needs are met they leave. My nameless face easily forgotten as they resurface back into the light of their normal lives. Leaving me behind in the cover of darkness.

_Moving on, moving on__  
__Moving on!_

My gaze drifts through the crowd. They're all so insatiable in their many appetites. And in hell, we cater to them all. Some are at the bar, downing themselves in alcohol in order to wash away the memories of their normal lives. Of the loved ones they are forsaking for my company. Some are reclining in the shadows. Their noses to the delicate glass tables. Partaking in some of the more exotic substances this place provides. Laughter escaping their lips as they resurface, the drugs supplanting their inhibitions in order for them to completely enjoy themselves. And me.

A dark, sinfully beautiful gaze meets mine. _Him_ I know. In every sense of the word. Though I really wish I didn't. The puppeteer of my lifeless body. If this is hell. _He_ is Satan. Lucifer. The most beautiful of the angels to be cast out from Heaven.

_"__Sweet dreams are made of these..."_ And his dark gaze is the promise of fulfillment. I see him mingle with the people filling the lounge. Weaving his way in-between them...ensuring they are placated. That they are satisfied. Taking their money and placating to their desires.

...but...

"_Who am I to disagree?"_ He provides everything. To them. And to me. I smile to him. Nod. Acknowledging the grace of his presence. His sick, sinful smile a response to my grand entrance. Clearly he has been waiting with everyone else. For me.

_Travel the world and the seven seas__  
__Everybody's looking for something_

I watch as he once again turns his attention to those with wealth and power. Cordial smiles. Touches on the back and shoulders. Slender fingertips loosening the purse strings. Hushed whispers. Lustful glances in my direction. And once again, the strings of his favorite marionette are pulled as I make my way to those waiting for me. The deal having been made. And I force a seductive smiles to those who have bought me for the night. Its all the same to me. I have nothing to say. I am just an empty vessel to meet their needs. Empty and hollow.

_Some of them want to use you!__  
__Some of them want to get used by you!__  
__Some of them want to abuse you__  
__Some of them want to be abused!_

Dark onyx eyes meet mine once more. Thin lips curled in a wicked smile. Holding a hushed conversation with the one I approach, though his eyes never leave mine as he speaks. His lips forming words I can't hear.

_I'm gonna use you!_

_And abuse you!_

_I'm gonna know what's!_

_In!_

_Side!_

The one next to him smiles. Their gaze moving from his cordial expression to look upon me. The smile widening. But I have no need to know of what they speak of. Something tells me I am better off not knowing. My fate is already sealed.

_Gonna use you!_

_And abuse you!_

_I'm gonna know what's!_

...I am simply...

_In..._

_Side... _

_You__..._

...empty...

**The End**


End file.
